Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environmental control apparatus, an environmental control system, an environmental control method, and an environmental control program.
Background Information
Apparatuses have been proposed in the past that monitor and display whether the air environment of a room is within the range of a comfort zone (e.g., Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H6-207734 (pp. 1-8, FIGS. 1-9)).